Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a multi-screen display device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are being widely used as a display screen of notebook computers, tablet computers, smartphones, portable display devices, and portable information devices in addition to a display screen of television (TVs) and monitors.
LCD devices and organic light emitting display devices display an image by using thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. Since the LCD devices cannot self-emit light, the LCD devices display an image by using light emitted from a backlight unit which is disposed under a liquid crystal display panel. Since the LCD devices include a backlight unit, a design of the LCD devices is limited, and luminance and a response speed are reduced. Since the organic light emitting display devices include an organic material, the organic light emitting display devices are vulnerable to water, causing a reduction in reliability and lifetime.
Recently, research and development on light emitting diode display devices including a light emitting device are being done. The light emitting diode display devices have high image quality and high reliability, and thus, are attracting much attention as next-generation display devices.
A related art light emitting diode display device is manufactured by transferring a light emitting device onto a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and due to time taken in a transfer process for the light emitting device, current transfer technology is more advantageous to display devices having a relatively large size than panels having a relatively small size.
However, the related art light emitting diode display device includes a pad part connected to pixel driving lines of a display substrate and an instrument for covering a display driving circuit unit attached on the pad part, and for this reason, a bezel area increases due to the instrument.
Moreover, in a case where the related art light emitting diode display device is manufactured to have a large size, the number of pixels increases, and for this reason, a transfer error rate of a light emitting device increases, causing a reduction in productivity. In order to solve such a problem, research and development are being recently done on multi-screen display devices which realize a large-size screen and are implemented by connecting two or more light emitting diode display devices having a relatively small size. However, in the multi-screen display devices, due to a bezel area of each of the two or more light emitting diode display devices, a seam (or a boundary portion) exists between display devices coupled to each other. When displaying one image on a whole screen, the boundary portion causes a sense of discontinuity of the whole screen, causing a reduction in degree of viewing immersion of a user.